Ike no hana
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Gianluca va a menudo a visitar a su prometida,Caprice,y muchas veces duda de lo que hay realmente entre los dos. Ike no hana  flores en el estanque


**Bueno, aquí un pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió ^^**

**Un pequeño momento entre Gianluca Zanardi, y su prometida, Caprice Mafredi.**

**Espero que os guste ^^**

_**Dedicado a mi querida primita, la señorita Sharp, porque se empeñó antes que nadie en decir que entre estos dos tiene que haber amor si o si xD. Te quiero, primita ^^**_

**...**

Te observo mientras das vueltas por el invernadero que hay en el jardín de atrás de tu casa.

Este es tu lugar favorito. Lo hicieron solo para ti, porque te encanta criar flores.

Yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas, pero cuando vengo muchas veces me pides que venga contigo y te aconseje un poco.

Te mueves de un lado a otro, con tu vaporoso vestido verde claro con corsé y manga larga, y tu precioso pelo dorado reluciendo con la luz, mientras observas las flores con atención y vigilas que todas estén bien.

A veces incluso parece que las tratas como si fueran tus hijas.

- Mira, Gianluca -Me dices mientras te arrodillas junto a una mesa donde hay unas pequeñas exteniones rectángulares de tierra-. Las orquídeas han crecido. ¿No te parece que están preciosas?

- Si, son muy bonitas. ¿Cuanto hace que las tienes?

- Dos meses. Me ha costado un poco hacer que crezcan, pero ha merecido al pena.

Me gusta tu sonrisa.

No llego a entender por qué las flores te alegran tanto, pero me gusta ver como eres feliz solo con observarlas.

Me sorprendo un poco cuando vienes junto a mí, y haces que me levante del sillón de madera donde estoy cogiéndome de la mano.

- Ven, quiero que veas algo -Me dices sonriente.

Salimos del invernadero, y caminamos por el jardín.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me regalaste hace un tiempo?

- Creo que tendrás que darme algo más de información, Caprice.

- Bobo -Te ríes-. Me refiero a la planta de los nenúfares que me regalaste.

- Ah, si. ¿Te refieres a cuando me dijiste que esa planta, al ser acuática, no te servía para nada en un invernadero?

- Oh, vamos, no seas tan rencoroso. Tienes que admitir que sabiendo que todas mis flores son terrestres y no acuáticas, cometiste un pequeño fallo.

Me quedo callado, aunque se que eso te sirve como si lo admitiera.

- Bueno, pues la verdad... me daba pena no tener lugar para un regalo tuyo, así que hice que mis padres construyeran un lugar solo para los nenúfares.

- ¿De verdad?

Roconozco que me sorprendes demasiado, porque no me esperaba algo así.

Pero me sorprendí aun más cuando vi el pequeño estanque hecho de roca, elevado sobre el jardín. Tenía que ser algo artificial, ya que el agua no se desbordaba por el agua que caía de la pequeña cascada.

Había un pequeño banco de madera junto al estanque, e hiciste que me sentara ahí, directamente de cara a las flores. Eran nenúfares azules.

Tú te agachas junto al estanque, y acaricias las pequeñas flores azuladas con cuidado y cariño.

- Mira. Han crecido de maravilla. Y me ha costado lo suyo, porque no tenía mucha idea de flores de este tipo. Al principio me daba miedo que no estuvieran bien en este lugar, dado que no hicieron el estanque muy grande, pero están perfectas.

- ¿Has montado el estanque solo por los nenúfares que te regalé?

- Si, claro. En fin, no te sentó bien que te dijera eso, y se que no se te da muy bien hacer regalos a la gente. Me regalaste la planta con tus mejores intenciones, y no quería desaprovecharla. Y se que hice bien, porque ahora es como si fuesen parte de las joyas de la corona de mis flores.

- ¿Las joyas de la corona? -Digo mientras me echo a reír- Pero... si solo son unos nenúfares... Tienes flores mucho más bonitas y valiosas, y no tan comunes.

- Ya lo se, pero... para mí las flores más importantes y bonitas son las que tienen mayor valor sentimental.

¿Valor sentimental? ¿Qué querías decir con eso?

Ves que me lo pregunto, y me sonríes, mientras te sientas a mi lado, para luego contemplar las flores.

- Estos no son unos nenúfares cualquiera... son especiales... porque tú me los regalaste, Gianluca. Me los regalaste el día que nos prometieron en matrimonio.

Con esto me sorprendiste aun más.

Yo que ni siquiera me acordaba de ese día... y bueno, creía que tú tampoco te acordarías, ya que ese día había estado tan seria y distante, que bueno, no parecías estar a gusto.

¿Pero entonces esto significa que hay algo más entre nosotros?

De momento, nunca nos hemos comportado demasiado como una pareja, solo delante de la gente...

En realidad, yo creía que te era indiferente, que aceptabas que nos casaríamos, pero nunca habría nada especial de verdad entre nosotros.

¿Esto supone algún cambio entre nosotros?

- Gianluca...

- ¿Si?

- Quiero que sepas que... a pesar de como actué muchas veces, me gusta que nos hayan prometido. Creo que eres el adecuado para mí.

Ahora ya lo comprendo todo.

Nos depara un futuro juntos, y se que podremos hacerlo bien.

Me acerco un poco más a ti, aunque pareces no darte cuenta mirando el estanque.

- Caprice...

Te giras hacia mí, y junto nuestros labios suavemente, y te beso por primera vez sin que nadie esté delante, sin que nadie nos lo pida.

Esta vez lo hago porque quiero.

creía que tú te negarías, y que te separarías de mí.

Pero no lo haces.

Me devuelves el beso con ternura, mientras nos vamos abrazando.

Te quiero, Caprice.

Siempre te he querido.

_..._

_Inazuma eleven y Gianluca no me pertenecen mí, sino a Level-5._

_Caprice Manfredi es un personaje original creado por mí._


End file.
